


A Wish

by MachineryField



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Conversations, Gen, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Takashi speaks with Maruki-sensei about issues he's having.
Kudos: 15





	A Wish

Takashi Kido was getting close to the deadline of Sae Niijima’s Palace, and close to having to fake his own death. The feelings in his stomach were conflicted. They had to do their best, continue to trick Akechi, but…

The feeling was overwhelming, after everything he had already gone through. He wanted so badly for Akechi to view him as a rival instead of a roadblock. And all of this, the knowledge of who he was working for… it brought back bad memories for Takashi.

Maybe that’s why he walked into Maruki-sensei’s office that day, shoulders slumping as he sat across from him. “Maruki-sensei… have you ever wished things would… turn out differently?”

His eyes widened for a second, a sense of sadness passing by them before he went back to a more neutral expression. “Now, I’m not used to this, Kido-kun. Is there something on your mind?”

Takashi knew he couldn’t speak about Niijima’s Palace, but he needed to get  _ something  _ off his chest. He figured the best he had was… “My father… he’s a bastard child and he… never got along with his half-brother. They never got to even try and patch things up before it was too late, too…”

“I see…” Maruki-sensei hummed. “Is there a reason you’re thinking about this?”

He looked at his hands. “I just… I don’t know. I guess I just wish things could be… different sometimes.”

Maruki-sensei’s expression was soft, if not a bit far off as he nodded. “I think that’s normal for most people. To think about and wish for things to have turned out different… Is there a reason your father’s past in specific is bothering you, Kido-kun?”

“...My dad went through a lot because of his dad, it hardened him to the world…” Takashi felt words catching in his throat. “And I’m afraid I’ll be hardened to the world, too, if I don’t make amends when he couldn’t. I just…”

“Kido-kun…” He reached out a hand, letting it rest on Takashi's shoulder. “If this is hard to talk about, don’t force yourself, alright? We have plenty of time.”

“I know… I just…” He wiped at his tears. “It’s hard. I don’t open up like this to adults.” At least not anymore.

“It’s alright… take your time.”


End file.
